


Vainglory

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [255]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior invites Tony and his plus two to his new place. Only he doesn't quite get what he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/12/2000 for the word [vainglory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/12/vainglory).
> 
> vainglory  
> Excessive pride in one's achievements, abilities, qualities, etc.  
> Vain display.
> 
> I know you were all hoping for a continuation of the Tony/Jimmy/Gibbs series, but my muse is currently distracted with Jacie's Holiday Wish on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54589.html). 
> 
> Prompt: Gibbs and Tony in front of a cozy fire, announcing their relationship to Senior and/or Jackson. Can be Tony's home, Gibbs' home, or a lodge for a holiday getaway.  
> Genre (Het, Gen, Slash or Any): Slash  
> Pairings (optional): Tony/Gibbs  
> Characters (must include at least one character from the original NCIS series): Tony, Gibbs, Senior and/or Jackson, other characters okay, except no Ziva, please  
> Things you would like to see in a story or artwork: Happy Tony and Gibbs  
> Things you do not want to see in a story or artwork: Tiva, Ziva or Tali, no MPREG, or supernatural elements (vampires, etc)
> 
> I hope she likes even though I kind of strayed from the prompt a little.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vainglory

Tony and Gibbs snuggled together on the couch. The TV played one of those holiday movies and the fire crackled happily in the background. Tony’s phone rang disrupting their idyllic moment. Tony glanced at his phone and groaned, “It’s senior.”

Gibbs patted Tony’s leg. “Your call.”

Tony glanced at the phone and back at Gibbs. He knew Gibbs would support him whatever he decided. He wondered what Senior wanted now. Tony finally gave into his curiosity knowing that it would bother him if he didn’t answer it, “Hi, dad.”

“Junior. Guess what?” Senior greeted jovially.

“What, dad?” Tony sighed.

“I’ve got it all set up.” Senior explained.

“All what set up?” Tony was almost scared to ask, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Christmas! It will be perfect,” Senior offered excitedly.

“Uh. You know I already have plans with my partner and my partner’s father, right?” Tony and Gibbs were planning to tell Jackson that they were together this Christmas. Though knowing Jackson, he probably already suspected. They hadn’t, yet, planned to reveal their relationship to Senior.

“Bring them!” Senior replied magnanimously.

“Where exactly is this grand Christmas planned?” Tony asked suspiciously.

“At my new house in the Hamptons.” Senior bragged.

“Fine. Let me check with the others and see what they think and I’ll let you know,” Tony sighed.

“You’re not going to want to miss it, Junior. It’s going to be awesome.” Senior extolled in excitement over his vainglory.

“I’ll see, dad,” Tony replied before taking a page out of Gibbs’ book and hanging up.

Gibbs rubbed his hand along Tony’s shoulder blade in an attempt to comfort him. “What did he want?”

“He wants us to come to his new house for Christmas. Jackson too.” Tony responded still a little nonplussed.

“It’s up to you, Tony. Jackson and I just want to spend the holidays with you.” Gibbs offered softly.

Tony’s heart practically melted at Jethro’s confession. That left the decision firmly in his hands, however, and he didn’t know what he wanted. He was sure Senior had only invited them to show off, but still it was his dad.

“Are you sure you don’t mind, Jethro?” Tony questioned as he felt himself giving in and wanting to give Senior a chance.

“It’s no problem. Let me just give Jackson a heads up about the change.” Gibbs smiled at Tony.

“Ok. I’ll go pack our bags.” Tony jumped up excitedly though inside he was worried this wouldn’t go well.

They’d swung by Stillwater and picked up Jackson on their way to the Hamptons. The drive had been long, but they’d finally arrived. 

“Junior!” Senior eagerly called from the doorway.

“Hey, dad.” Tony waved as they piled out of the car.

“You didn’t tell me you were bringing your boss, junior. Did your partner cancel on you?” Senior probed.

Tony and Gibbs had a silent conversation before Tony sighed and turned back to Senior. “Jethro is my partner, dad.”

“I know you work together.” Senior continued, clearly missing the point.

“No, dad, Jethro is the partner I told you I’d be bringing. We’re engaged.” Tony explained. He turned to Jackson sheepishly. “Sorry, we’d planned to tell you more romantically over Christmas and a warm hearth fire later.”

“Don’t worry about it, son.” Jackson hugged Tony. “I’ve known for a while.”

“I knew it!” Tony crowed, making grabby hands at Gibbs.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but slipped Tony a $10 bill. He then joined Tony and Jackson in the hug.

Senior meanwhile stared at them shocked. “You mean to tell me you’re gay?”

“Is that a problem, dad?” Tony arched an eyebrow as if daring his dad to say there was a problem.

“Oh no, no problem. Where are my manners? Come in, come in, all of you.” Senior opened the door wide to let his guests in. 

As Tony expected the house was filled with opulence and not a single handmade thing in sight. 

“Your rooms are all upstairs. Take your pick.” Senior gestured to the stairs feeling awkward. He’d expected to spend the holidays with his son and his soon to be wife. He wasn’t at all sure what to think of this new development. 

Tony grabbed Gibbs and dragged him upstairs. “Come on, let’s pick out our room.”

The most important part of Christmas was spending it with Gibbs. It was also the one thing that Senior couldn’t ruin. No matter how he ended up reacting to the news that Gibbs and Tony were together.

They peeked in each room. There were way more rooms than the 3 of them would need. Jackson trailed along behind them and had quickly picked the homeliest room he could find. Gibbs and Tony took their time picking their room though. Tony insisted on kiss testing each room. 

It had to have the right ambiance or so Tony insisted. Each room was it’s own color practically, but finally Gibbs and Tony had kiss tested each room. If they were a normal couple they’d be whispering and giggling as they chose the room, instead Tony and Gibbs shared a single look and moved as one towards the room done in a dark blue.

Senior had intended to use this as an opportunity to show Tony what he was missing out on. Instead every time he tried to show off his wealth, Tony and Gibbs smiled and went along with it, but it was clear that what mattered to them was each other and his money wasn’t making an impression on them at all. 

In fact, they were starting to make an impression on him that perhaps money wasn’t everything. That idea was so revolutionary that even after the holidays finished and they had to go their separate ways, Senior still couldn’t wrap his head around it. Though he had to admit he’d never seen his son happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
